


[Moodboard] Arthur x Merlin Modern Pub AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Merlin Moodboards [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Fanart, M/M, Mood Board, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Merlin AU - Arthur Pendragon x MerlinAgeless Merlin opens his own pub in London and his reincarnated friends drift in one by one forming new bonds and remembering old ones. (Arthur is HORRIFIED by the name once he gets his memories back ;))
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Moodboards [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	[Moodboard] Arthur x Merlin Modern Pub AU

**Author's Note:**

> I used images of actual pubs, most notably The Mayflower in London but mixed it with The King Arthur Freehouse to suggest a fictional pub that Merlin owns in the modern day.


End file.
